


Midnight call

by the_rando_fando



Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rando_fando/pseuds/the_rando_fando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan's been acting like an ass and Kyle finally figured out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> I found this from a while back. It was my first time writing smut so take it easy on me! I might edit it later to improve it but it's like 1am and I'm tired so you're getting this for now.

“Be good, Bubby! Your father and I will be home tomorrow night!” 

Kyle’s mom gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

“The list of emergency numbers is in the fridge, if you need anything call my cell. Look after Ike, and remember: no friends over,” said his dad, shooting a stern look at the teen. Kyle’s parents were going to Denver for some award his dad was getting for winning an important case, Kyle didn’t know the details and he really didn’t care to know. All he knew was that he was babysitting his ten year old little brother Ike over the weekend and wasn’t allowed to have his friends over, thanks to Cartman. He and Kenny had almost burned Kyle’s house down the last time Kyle’s parents left him in charge. 

“Don’t worry about that,” said Kyle with a sigh, “I have a big report due next week that I need to finish.” His parents smiled at this, and after saying goodbye for the tenth time his parents departed. This weekend is going to be a breeze, thought Kyle. Ike had just gotten a new World of Warcraft game with his allowance and was completely addicted, so he wasn’t going to be a problem. Kyle’s mom had also left several pre-made meals in the fridge so he wouldn’t even have to cook, just heat up the meals. Easy.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Kyle went up to his room to grab his homework. Kenny was gone all day at some demolition derby he won tickets to, and there was no way in hell Kyle was just going to hang out with Cartman. He would have loved to hang out with Stan, but ever since he turned sixteen he was like a different person. He had begun cutting class, hanging out with Craig’s crew and drinking. He had overheard a conversation a while ago when Stan’s mom had called his, and apparently things were starting to get worse. Stan was dropped off at 2am the night before by the cops for underaged drinking and trying to steal from the 7/11 in town. No matter what his parents tried to do Stan wouldn’t listen. It broke Kyle’s heart. When he had tried to talk to his former best friend Stan just cursed him out and told him to mind his own fucking business. The two hadn’t spoken since then. 

Kyle shook his head. He didn’t like thinking about the situation, for some reason he would always get a funny feeling in the center of his chest when he thought about the hurtful words Stan had said to him. Kyle walked downstairs and began writing his paper. After a few hours he went to check on Ike and to say goodnight.

“I’m gonna be up for a while. Don’t play that game all night, it’ll rot your brain,” warned Kyle. 

“No worries, g’night bro,” Ike said with a laugh. 

Kyle closed his door and went back downstairs. He was surprised at how late it was when he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 12:30 am, so he decided to give his paper a rest for the night and watch tv. Before he knew it, Kyle had fallen asleep on the couch.  
Not too long after he had fallen asleep was Kyle woken by a loud pounding on his front door. The noise scared the shit out of him, and he was on his feet when the pounding began a second time, along with slurred shouting. 

“KYLE!! Your sonofabitch letmein it’sfucking freezingouthereman! GoddamitKyleIhateyou. Lemmein *burp* ugh.”

Kyle’s eyes grew wide as he reached the door. Looking out the peep hole he saw Stan, looking extremely drunk, leaning against his door with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his fist. Kyle opened the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here? My parents aren’t hope and I could get in a shit ton of trouble!” Kyle said angrily. 

Stan looked at him blearily, not seeming to hear a word he was saying. 

“Dude, you’re fucked up aren’t you?” asked Kyle with concern.

“Yeah…” replied Stan, looking somewhat ashamed and wobbling. “Look man, can I - can I just, like, come in for a sec?”

Kyle gave Stan a suspicious look then sighed heavily. “Fine, but I swear to God if you puke on anything I’ll kill you.” 

He stepped aside and his drunk friend wobbled to his couch, where he subsequently flopped down with a groan. Kyle shuffled over awkwardly and sat next to him. The whole situation was extremely uncomfortable for Kyle. Stan reeked of cigarettes and whisky, and looked tired. Sad even. His black hair was sticking out messily from a dark blue beanie he was wearing, and it framed his face really well. The boy’s black jacket was unzipped, showing off a tight V-neck that showed off a muscular torso. His skinny jeans fit his legs so well, too, Stan really looked good… 

Kyle gasped at himself and began to blush. What the hell was he thinking!? This was Stan!!! Jesus what was wrong with him!? Kyle stared straight down at the floor, his face slowly turning the same color as his hair and his palms growing sweaty. He tried to subtly grab a pillow to place on his lap just in case anything…showed. Stan, of course, didn’t notice, too focused on trying to sober up somewhat to have a conversation.  
After sitting in awkward silence for several seconds Kyle finally worked up the nerve to speak. 

“Stan,” he said quietly, not looking up from the floor, “why are you here?”

“I…I don’t know,” sighed Stan, looking upset. “I don’t know. I feel like I don’t know anything anymore.” 

He put his head in his hands and his eyes began welling with tears. Kyle had never seen the boy this upset, and didn’t know what to say. 

“Let me make some coffee, that’ll help,” Kyle suggested, and Stan gave a slight nod. Kyle rose and disappeared into the kitchen. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted into the living room and the Jewish boy returned holding two cups of coffee. He handed Stan a green mug and Stan grinned.

“Cream and sugar,” he laughed, “just how I like it.” 

He turned to look at Kyle and the smile faded. He took a few sips of coffee and turned to his best friend. 

“Remember the time we went to Tweek’s dad’s coffee shop and bet Cartman that he couldn’t eat all those coffee grounds?” he asked with a grin. Kyle laughed.

“Yeah! The fatass ate half of them and barfed everywhere! It looked like he was shitting out his mouth!” 

The two boys laughed and drank their coffee. Finally Kyle turned to Stan with a concerned look on his face. 

“What’s really going on, Stan? Why have you been acting like this? You’ve been…” Kyle trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence. 

“I’ve been acting like a jackass,” finished Stan, still slightly slurring his words. Kyle just nodded, staying silent. Stan groaned and put his face in his free hand. “I don’t fucking know anymore, man. Things are just so fucked up and I don’t know how to deal with them - “

“What is so fucked up!?” Kyle demanded, finally asking the question that had been on his mind for weeks now. “Everything was FINE then one day you started hanging out with Craig’s crew! You jut threw me and Cartman and Kenny away like we were fucking garbage!” Kyle was shouting now, staring at Stan furiously. “What did we DO!? What the fuck is so great about Craig? You’ve fucking hated him for years now!! What the hell, Stan?”

Kyle hadn’t realized he had stood up and was trembling. He sat down, somewhat embarrassed but relieved he had finally said what was weighing on his mind. He waited for Stan to speak, and after several minutes he began quietly.

“Craig and Tweak are dating now,” he stated simply. Kyle looked at him confused.

“Yeah, they’ve been dating for a couple weeks now. Everyone knows that, so what - “ 

“They came out and remember what everyone did? They freaked out. Everyone wants to know their business and follows them around constantly and they don’t get any fucking privacy. That would fucking suck, wouldn’t it? Everyone knowing fucking everything about your relationship and never getting any goddamn peace…” He trailed off. 

Kyle was extremely confused, but didn’t say anything. This was the most he and Stan had talked in a long time and he wasn’t going to risk the conversation ending because he didn’t understand what Stan was talking about. 

“This town is fucked up. Everyone wanting to know about their business is fucked up. Don’t you get it?” Stan asked, finally looking at the other boy as he set down his coffee cup. Seeing the befuddled expression on Kyle’s face Stan scowled. 

“Jesus Christ dude,” he growled and leaned towards Kyle. 

His face inches away from the ginger boy, their lips just barely touching Stan whispered, “you’re so fucking dumb sometimes, Kyle,” and leaned in.

Stan’s lips roughly crashed into Kyle’s, and Kyle instantly stiffened. His eyes widened in surprise and he froze. What the fuck was happening?? Kyle’s mind instantly went blank, refusing to comprehend what was happening. He was somewhat scared and very confused, but he also really liked it. His whole body tingled as Stan, still very drunk, sloppily kissed him. After a few seconds Stan pulled back to look at Kyle’s expression, and seeing him blush deeply Stan took it as a cue to continue. He wrapped the other boy in his arms and, after meeting no resistance, he moved in closer so their chests were touching. Kyle finally gained control of his rational thinking and forcefully pushed Stan away. 

“D-d-dude!!” Kyle sputtered, still blushing, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?”

Stan grinned at him. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered,” he stated simply. 

Kyle stood and pointed to the door. “Get the fuck out of my house!” he yelled. Stan only widened his grin. 

“I think you’re lying, you don’t want me to leave,” he said flirtatiously and nodded to the large erection in his friend’s pajama bottoms. Kyle yelped, embarrassed, and sat down, grabbing the pillow again to cover himself. Stan laughed. Seeing that Kyle was still very upset Stan began to explain. 

“Listen, dude, the only reason I’ve been hanging out with Craig is that I’ve been trying to figure things out. You know Wendy and I broke up a while back, right?”

“Yeah, you said she broke up with you to date Token.”

“Right. Well that’s not really the truth.” Stan again looked down and now it was his turn to blush. “Well, a while ago, after hanging out at Tweak’s coffee shop, I don’t know what happened. But I saw Tweak and Craig together and they looked so happy. I realized that I wasn’t happy with Wendy. So I told her. She thought I was cheating on her with another girl and then I realized…” 

He looked at Kyle, “I didn’t want to be with any other girl. I wanted to be with you. But not just as friends.” He looked back down, avoiding Kyle’s surprised gaze. “I don’t know why, but I had just been thinking about you that way, and then I was embarrassed so I thought it would just be easier to avoid you, but then I talked to Craig about it, and -” 

Stan stopped, his eyes welling with tears, and he looked very ashamed of himself. “I don’t know…” he choked. 

At this Kyle reached over and placed his hand under Stan’s chin. Stan turned to face him, and this time it was Kyle that initiated the kiss. His kiss was light and soft initially, and grew deeper as the boys scooted closer to one another. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan, and Stan pulled Kyle into his lap by his hips. Stan began to lightly nibble on Kyle’s bottom lip, prompting a light moan of pleasure from Kyle. Stan then leaned forward and pushed Kyle to the couch, positioning himself on top of him. After a few more deep kisses Stan began running his tongue along the edge of Kyle’s lips. Growing impatient Kyle opened his mouth and roughly kissed Stan, sliding his tongue into Stan’s.

He tasted like coffee, whiskey, and cigarettes. Something about the taste turned Kyle on more than anything and he instantly grew hard. The pillow that was on his lap made it awkward for the boys to lay this way, so Kyle threw it to the ground. Stan pressed against his hips, and Kyle could instantly feel his erection through the boy’s skinny jeans. It drove Kyle wild. He began moving his hips against Stan’s, growing harder by the second. Stan then moved to start kissing Kyle’s neck, which resulted a low and very hot moan from Kyle. He ran his lips over the boy’s neck, then traveled upwards to bite his earlobe. This drove Kyle wild, so Stan ventured back to his neck and began lightly biting it. Kyle slipped his hands under Stan’s shirt and dragged his nails down his back. Stan sighed in pleasure. 

“Oh God,” he muttered under his breath, and began to move his hands to the waistband of Kyle’s pajamas.

Just as Stan was about to slip his hand into Kyle’s pajamas the boys heard a door open and they both froze. They heard another door open and close a few minutes later, and Kyle whispered, “Oh fuck I forgot about Ike!” 

The two boys laid on top of one another, frozen, until they heard the toilet flush and Ike return to his room. They both let out a sigh of relief and Stan muttered in Kyle’s ear, “so where were we?”

“Hold up,” Kyle said, placing a firm hand on Stan’s chest to stop him. “I think we’re moving way too fast. I mean you’re still really drunk, and Ike’s right upstairs.” Stan gave Kyle a pleading look, but moved off of him and they both sat up. 

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow when we’re both in a better frame of mind,” suggested Kyle and Stan agreed. After assuring Stan was alright enough to walk home, Kyle grabbed his jacket and green hat and walked Stan home. The two walked in silence together, and when they reached Stan’s door the two turned and stared awkwardly at each other. 

“Well…see ya,” said Kyle as he turned to leave. Just then Stan reached out and snatched Kyle’s wrist, pulling him into his arms. Stan then dipped the boy and gave him the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Stan stood up straight and released the boy. 

“’Night,” he said with a grin and closed the door behind him, leaving Kyle alone on his front steps, grinning as well.


End file.
